Beautiful Disaster
by CharmedGurlie
Summary: Phoebe is married to Cole, and she must choose between the love of her life and her sisters. Songif set to Beautifel Disaster by Kelly Clarkson


**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed or the Characters. I also don't own "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**This is a Phoebe/Cole songfic. It's to Beautiful disaster by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Cole's not immortal in this fic!

* * *

**

Phoebe's eyes shot open and she sat up in horror. She had just had a nightmare. Or at least she hoped it was a nightmare, not a premonition. She had seen her sisters lying, bloody and lifeless on the floor of the manor. Leo was beside them with a darklighter arrow through his heart. Cole was standing over the scene, laughing. Phoebe looked to her right and saw Cole sleeping peacefully.

**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right**

Phoebe knew she had a decision to make. And as much as she loved Cole, she couldn't stand not being with her sisters. Cole, try as he might to fight it, was evil. In fact, he was the Source of ALL evil. And he had 2 be stopped, no matter how it broke Phoebe's heart. She knew that if her dream, or premonition, whatever it was, cam true, her heart would be broken anyway. She couldn't stand to live a life with a man who was everything she and her sisters had been fighting for the past 4 years, a man who was everything her sister, Prue, had died fighting. And Phoebe knew Piper was probably blaming herself for Phoebe marrying Cole and pretty much turning evil herself. Phoebe looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m. Phoebe got up and went to her car anyway. What she had to do couldn't wait.

**Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster**

Phoebe drove to the manor and knocked on the door. She banged on it, and five minutes later, a very tired Piper and Leo answered the door.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked in disbelief. She thought that maybe her lack of sleep was making her delusional.

"Oh, Piper," Phoebe cried, enveloping Piper in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry. I know now what I need to do."

"Phoebe, it's three in the morning. What the heck are you talking about?" Piper asked, clearly confused.

Phoebe pulled away from the hug, and then took a deep breath. Piper and Leo saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I think we need to kill Cole." Phoebe said, her voice shaking. Piper's own heart nearly broke when she head the words. She knew how much Phoebe loved Cole. Piper couldn't imaging what she would do if she had to kill her husband. Piper looked to Leo with pleading eyes.

"Here Pheebs, why don't you come in?" Leo asked, putting a comforting arm around Phoebe and leading her to the living room.

"Thanks," Phoebe replied, trying to smile up at her brother-in-law. "Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked, noticing for the first time that her little sister wasn't present.

"Oh, I'll go get her," Leo offered. He headed for the stairs. Piper and Phoebe sat down on the couch.

"So, what happened? Did he try to hurt you?" Piper asked, reaching for Phoebe's hand.

"Oh, no. I don't think he'd ever hurt me, at least not physically, although he did break my heart. But it's not that. I'm scared he's going to hurt you. So that there's nothing left for me on the good side. I had a dream that he killed you. It might have just been a dream, but it also might have been a premonition, I'm not sure. But I can't live without you guys anymore. I can't live at all if anything happens to you guys" Tears had started to fall from Phoebe's eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Piper cried, leaning in to give Phoebe a hug. Over Phoebe's shoulder, Piper saw Leo and Paige enter the room. Paige immediately saw that something was seriously wrong, and she too, gave over and joined in the hug. After they separated, Phoebe explained the whole thing again, to Paige and Leo.

"So, we have to kill him. There's nothing else we can do," Phoebe finished, the tears falling again.

"Ok, but you need some rest first. You all do." Leo said. "Why don't we all go back to bed, and we can take care of this in the morning," he suggested. They all headed back up to bed.

**He's magical myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight**

The next morning, the Charmed Ones made a very strong potion and prepared a strong power of three spell. Then, with Leo, they headed over to the penthouse. Phoebe headed in first, her sisters and Leo waiting outside.

"Hey, where have you been?" Cole asked, coming over to her. It pained Phoebe to look into his eyes.

"I had to run some errands." Phoebe put her arms around Cole neck, and kissed him for what she knew would be the last time.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she pulled away.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, beginning to sense that something was wrong. Phoebe backed towards the door as her sisters came into the room. Cole's eyes grew wide. "Phoebe, what is this? What's going on?" Cole asked in disbelief. "I thought you loved me."

A tear fell from Phoebe's eye. "I do love you Cole. More than you can ever know. But I have to do this. We have to do this." She grabbed her sisters' hands and started the spell.

**Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster**

_Phoebe and Cole stood in a graveyard, nearly two years ago. _

_"I do love you Phoebe. You have to believe me." Phoebe clutched the Belthazor vanquishing potion in her hand. She didn't know what to believe. She was still shocked by finding out, only minutes ago, that her boyfriend was the demon that was trying to kill her and her sisters. She didn't want to kill Cole, but she couldn't let Belthazor live either. _

_"I tried to kill you Phoebe, but I couldn't. I had fallen in love." Cole looked up at Phoebe with sad eyes. They heard Piper and Prue coming and ran down to the mausoleum. Phoebe cut his hand and let the blood drip to the ground. She threw the potion where the blood had landed, and it exploded. _

_"You have to get out of here Cole. And don't come back." Cole shimmered out._

**I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long**  
**So long**

_But he had come back. And as much as Phoebe tried to resist him, their love was too strong. _

_A few months after Prue's death, Cole was hit my mistake by a power stripping potion. Phoebe had been so happy. Now all their problems would be gone. They could be happy together. _

_But the hardships were only beginning. Just weeks later Cole had taken on The Hollow and had become the Source of all Evil, unbeknownst to Phoebe, her sisters, and Leo. Phoebe had gotten married, and moved into the penthouse, and she and her sisters discovered Cole's secret. But Phoebe couldn't leave him. She was too in love with him. And she knew he loved her too. But she was forced to choose between the love of her life and her sisters. _

**He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take**

And here she stood, only months after their marriage, when they had been so happy. now her heart was in a million pieces. But she knew, deep down in that heart, that she was doing the right thing. Her destiny was to be a Charmed One, and to do good, not to be the Queen of the Underworld.

**Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster**

She and her sister completed the spell, but they held on to Phoebe's hands for support. Leo had come in and put and arm on Phoebe's shoulder. It felt go to know that even though she had almost completely turned on them, her family loved her unconditionally. She looked up at Cole. his eyes were filled with hurt. He looked right into Phoebe's eyes. She let go of her sisters' hands and prepared to throw the potion. Tears were spilling from her eyes. Phoebe threw the potion, and it exploded when it contacted with Cole. Cole disappeared in a puff of flame and smoke. Phoebe turned around and cried into Leo's shirt. He enveloped her in a hug, which Piper and Paige joined in on.

Leo orbed them home, and Phoebe went up to her room. Piper made a batch of Phoebe's favorite cookies. She took them up to Phoebe's room. Phoebe was sitting on her bed, staring off like she was in a different world. Tears were falling from her eyes, but it was as If she didn't even notice. She looked up to see Piper standing in the doorway.

"Piper, what did I do? I can't believe I killed the man that I love." Piper sat next to her and put an arm around her. Phoebe leaned her head on Pipers shoulder.

"Phoebe honey, you had no choice. He was evil." Piper said, trying to comfort her little sister.

"Of course I had a choice Piper!" Phoebe cried, the tears were pouring from her eyes like a waterfall.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay." Piper soothed, pulling Phoebe into a hug.

"And I hurt you guys so much. I was evil! All you guys did was help me, but I pushed you away. What kind of a person am I?" Phoebe went on.

"You're the kind of person who fell in love," Piper reasoned. "and believe me; I know all about forbidden love."

"Yea, but you made it work," Phoebe shot back.

"True, but Leo's an angel, we're on the same said. You and Cole were so different. I hate to say it but there was no way to make this work." Piper replied, trying with all her might.

"So I guess Prue was right from the beginning huh? Cole was evil," Phoebe said with a little sarcastic laugh.

"O Pheebs, she would have never wanted this. She just wanted you to be safe and happy."

"I know. I just wish she were here now," Phoebe said.

"If she were, she would be so proud of you." Piper said, "just like I am,"

**He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! The flashbacks were just from memory, so they're probably not direct quotes! Meg**


End file.
